The Fallen Friend
by OliviaSalvatore
Summary: Here is a one-shot of the death of Matt Donovan. He was extremely annoying in season 7 of the Vampire Diaries, and I was given a challenge to kill off a character. Don't read if you haven't watched season 7 unless you don't care about spoilers.


"No. I am not helping you with anymore vampire problems," Matt said firmly. "I've had enough of that to last a life time.

"Yeah, I figured that when you kidnapped Caroline to lure Stefan there," Damon said, "which, by the way, made me almost die of werewolf venom, so thanks, Donovan."

"I don't care about you or any vampires anymore. I'm done."

"Not even Caroline?" questioned Damon. "She was your friend growing up."

Matt narrowed his eyes. "Leave. Now."

"Fine, but if a little blonde barbie vampire shows up pissed off because of your amount of vampire hate, you might as well prepare your funeral because you don't make Caroline Forbes mad."

"Go."

Damon left.

A few hours later, Matt went to the Grill. He hated the vampires for making the town a danger, killing his girlfriend, and killing innocents. That was why he became a cop. His sister was also turned into one and killed by one. Matt looked around at the mostly empty Grill. He told the bartender to pour him a shot.

"Drinking on the job?" Damon asked, sitting down by him.

"Just leave me and this town alone."

"Come on, Donovan," Damon complained. "You know I can't do that. This town is my home."

"Not anymore it isn't. You aren't welcome here. None of you are."

"Do you really mean that?" Caroline asked, walking up to them, the twin girls standing beside her.

"I'm sorry, Caroline, but I do," Matt answered.

She gave him a hurt look. "Fine. Good-bye, Matt." She looked down at the three-year-old girls. "Come on, girls. We have to go."

"Why, Mommy?" Elizabeth asked.

"Because we aren't wanted here," Caroline said, smiling sadly. "Let's go."

The three of them left Mystic Grill. Damon wrapped his arm around Matt's neck in a choking hold. Matt struggled for air and tried to pull Damon's arm away.

"Listen here, Donovan. I've grown to like every single person in the god damn group. I'd do everything to protect them. Except you. Your anti-vampire lifestyle will create alot of enemies. I'd kill you right now in a heartbeat if it wasn't for the fact that I would have to explain to my comatose girlfriend when she wakes up that I killed her childhood friend because he had too many anti-vampire acts," Damon said. "But I promise you that if you hurt any of the people I care about, I WILL kill you. And I won't hesitate for even a second."

Damon shoved Matt to the ground, and Matt pushed himself up with his hand at his throat. "And you wonder why I hate vampires. You turned my sister AND killed many innocent people. I'm done being pushed around by any of you." Matt walked out of the Grill.

He roamed the streets of Mystic Falls, and he stopped when he heard a noise. He pulled out his gun filled with wooden bullets and walked down the dark alley. Suddenly, a man came at him from behind a bin and stabbed him in the chest. Matt fell to the ground, holding his bleeding chest, and looked at the man in shock. Weakly, he shot the man, and the guy fell to the ground, dead. Blood pooled out of Matt's chest, and he slowly gave into the darkness.

An hour later, Stefan found Matt's body. He quickly called Caroline. She didn't pick up so he called Damon.

"Hello, brother." Stefan could practically hear Damon's smirk. "What is the problem now?"

"Matt's dead. He was stabbed."

"So the world has one less quarterback vampire hunter."

"Just call Caroline, Bonnie and Tyler. They will want to know. I'll bring his body to the house," Stefan said.

Damon questioned, "And what makes you think I have Lockwolf's number?"

"Fine. I'll call him. Call the others."

"Sure thing, brother. Still having trouble in paradise with a certain little blonde vampire?"

"Shut up, Damon. Just call them."

"Bye, brother." Damon hanged up the phone, and Stefan sighed.

He called Tyler. It came on voicemail. "Hey, Tyler. It's Stefan. Something happened to Matt, and he is dead. I figured you should know since you both were friends."

Stefan picked up Matt's body and carried him to the Salvatore Boarding House. When he arrived, Caroline, Damon, Bonnie, and Enzo were already there. Bonnie was crying and so was Caroline. Damon looked like he wanted to get out of there. Enzo was holding on to Bonnie.

Stefan laid the body on the couch.

"I called Tyler. He should be coming soon."

"I don't see what the big deal is," Damon said. "He hated us all anyways. Well, maybe not you, Bon-Bon. I'm not sure."

"He was our friend, Damon," Caroline snapped. "We are allowed to mourn him."

Damon narrowed his eyes. "He kicked you out of Mystic Falls. That doesn't sound like a friend to me."

"You left me to die, mate," Enzo pointed out.

"I had to turn my humanity off to do that, and the bars were coated in vervain. I couldn't get you out. Donovan could have let us stayed."

"You could have not have desiccated yourself," Bonnie snapped. "Get over it. He was a friend."

"Whatever. I'm kind of hungry so I will be back later. I'm sorry that your friend died," Damon gave his condolences.

Then he went to the basement and got blood. They drank some alcohol. An hour later, Tyler arrived.

"Well, that was quick, Lockwood," Damon said.

"It's not like I was in China. I was only a state away." Then Tyler saw the body. "What happened?"

"He was stabbed," Stefan answered.

"How ironic. A vampire-hater killed by a human." Damon let out a chuckle.

"How do you know it was human?" Tyler questioned.

"Because, Lockwood," Damon spoke slowly as if talking to a child, "he was stabbed. Supernatural creatures don't do that. They use their other tricks."

"You don't have to treat me like a baby, Damon." Tyler took a seat next to Matt.

"Then don't act like one."

Tyler got up and grabbed Damon's bottle of alcohol before going upstairs.

"Hey, you better not go in my room," Damon said.

If they listened with vampire hearing, they might have heard Tyler Lockwood crying in one of the spare bedrooms.


End file.
